Life's Little Moments
by phantasiagirl
Summary: Life is just a series of moments, of memories to be cherished. They don't need to be huge or anything life-changing; sometimes it's the little things that people remember the most.


HI THERE EVERYONE. THIS IS A LOSER AUTHOR, REPORTING IN.

No, seriously, I know I have a bunch of other stuff I need to be working on but for some reason I wanted to challenge myself with this. I have one for Ivan and Anita planned too, though I think I'll end up making that one the first chapter of their one-shot series.

Anyway, I tried to make the odd numbers for Gill and the even numbers for Molly but I kind of gave up for some of them because the second I looked at the prompt a sentence sped over and hit me like a dump truck. 28 and 29 are the worst offenders of this. Also, I know I don't make Gill as much of a Grumpface McTsun-tsundere as other authors do but I think he's only one part tsundere and two parts awkward turtle more than anything. People like to crank that up to eleven, it seems. XD But nevertheless, I hope you enjoy and make sure to review! :D

AND THIS IS LATE BUT HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

* * *

**1. Air**

For some reason, Gill always found himself short of breath whenever she smiled in his direction.

**2. Apples**

"Don't worry, I'm a firm believer in 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away!'" Molly giggled as she accepted Gill's medicine.

**3. Beginning**

Never in his wildest dreams would Gill have thought that that first meeting in the Watery Cave would be the first step to changing his life forever.

**4. Bugs**

To be honest, it didn't surprise Molly all that much when Gill sheepishly told her one day that he used to love collecting insects as a child.

**5. Coffee**

Gill couldn't say he liked the drink all that much in the first place but seeing the way Molly occasionally drank hers black made him shudder.

**6. Dark**

Molly was always grateful that Gill never failed to walk her home at night after the festivals.

**7. Despair**

Upon hearing that Owen had found Molly unconscious in the mines earlier in the day, Gill could feel his heart whirl to a painful stop as his mind immediately thought the worst.

**8. Doors**

When the church doors finally opened and Molly was allowed to step inside, she could feel her heart skip a beat as Gill turned around with a smile, his hand outstretched.

**9. Drink**

Though Gill didn't normally drink, he figured the wedding toast was an acceptable occasion for a sip.

**10. Duty**

Molly knew she had her mission to revive the Goddess Tree, she knew this, and yet…she couldn't help finding that more and more of her afternoons were spent at the Town Hall or the mayor's house.

**11. Earth**

It was funny…even covered from head to toe in dirt from working hard in the fields all day Molly still had that unnerving ability to make Gill's heart flip around in his chest.

**12. End**

As each of them placed a ring on the other's finger, both Gill and Molly knew their own separate lives were ending…and that their lives together were just beginning.

**13. Fall**

It was a cool autumn morning when Gill finally gathered his nerves enough to call Molly out to the old lighthouse.

**14. Fire**

As her new husband slowly began to slide the wedding dress from her shoulders, Molly could feel a heat beginning to spread through her body right from the first touch.

**15. Flexible**

As for Gill…well, let's just say that later on he didn't expect her be so…_flexible._

**16. Flying**

Though Molly knew it was cliché, "flying" was really the only word to describe her state of mind when Gill finally and formally asked her to date him.

**17. Food**

To be honest, Gill found it kind of embarrassing that even with how long they had known each other, he still didn't know Molly's favorite food.

**18. Foot**

Even if she was completely exhausted by the end of the day and her feet throbbed with every step she took, Molly always made sure she made the time to visit, tomato juice in hand.

**19. Grave**

It was only after they were married did Gill finally introduce to his mother the woman who had captured his heart so completely.

**20. Green**

Molly would never forget the first time she accidentally fed Gill green peppers for as long as she lived.

**21. Head**

The moment her lips pressed against his, any and all coherent thoughts Gill might have had flew from his head in an instant.

**22. Hollow**

Try as she might, Molly couldn't stop the sad hollow feeling from spreading throughout her chest as Luna stomped away from her farm in anger.

**23. Honor**

"They may be animals but that doesn't mean you shouldn't treat them with a certain amount of honor and respect, Gill," his girlfriend laughed when Gill confessed that he suspected all of her livestock hated him.

**24. Hope**

Molly could only hope that all her subtle hints and gift giving would finally cause the object of her affections to finally turn his head in her direction and look at her in a new light.

**25. Light**

Gill wouldn't admit it to anyone but only after much reflection and reading over old journal entries did the metaphorical lightbulb go off over his head and in his heart.

**26. Lost**

Molly knew she had to thank Finn, not only for giving her a purpose when she had been so lost in her life, but also for allowing her a chance to meet the young man she truly considered to be her soul mate.

**27. Metal**

Gill quickly found himself regretting telling Molly he was fond of gold when Julius later told him she spent an entire day digging up enough ores in the mine so she could have the jeweler make him a gold brooch.

**28. New**

It was all the new father could do to keep his hands from trembling as he held his baby girl in his arms and whispered, "It's nice to meet you…Emma."

**29. Old**

After hearing what had happened to her late mother-in-law, it always broke Molly's heart whenever Gill talked about the two of them growing old together.

**30. Peace**

It was only after the children were put to bed and the animals decided to leave them alone did the couple finally have the time to curl up on the couch and simply enjoy each other's company.

**31. Poison**

He knew Molly's cooking wasn't all that great to begin with but those first few days of their marriage…he vowed to take care of all the household chores after that.

**32. Pretty**

It was those looks he continued to give her even after all these years that made Molly feel she was still just as pretty as when they first met.

**33. Rain**

Though it always used to make him gloomy, Gill found himself becoming more and more fond of the rain, especially since it meant his girlfriend would visit early and spend most of the day with him.

**34. Regret**

If there was one thing Molly regretted it was not taking a picture that first time she left Gill at home to take care of Emma.

**35. Roses**

Gill never pegged himself as the romantic type but…he had to admit Julius was right; rose petals on the bed _was _a nice touch.

**36. Secret**

No matter how hard she tried, Molly couldn't find the words to explain to her would-be husband her biggest secret.

**37. Snakes**

For some reason it always felt like a snake would coil itself deep in his stomach and up to his heart and throat whenever Gill saw Molly talking to the fortune teller or fisherman in town.

**38. Snow**

It was dusk, when the first flakes of snow were beginning to stick to the frozen ground, when Molly finally made it to the top of Mt. Garmon only to see the Blue Bird screech and fly off into the distance.

**39. Solid**

He supposed it was because he had taken up a modest share of the farm chores but Gill still couldn't help but feel proud at the changes his body had made in such a short amount of time.

**40. Spring**

It was a warm evening on Spring 16th when Molly abruptly went into labor.

**41. Stable**

Gill's first time following Molly into the stables was not something he was likely to ever forget.

**42. Strange**

No words could express the relief Molly felt in the depths of her heart when Gill simply smiled at her and said, "No, I don't think you're crazy at all…I believe you."

**43. Summer**

Though the sweltering summer heat was almost unbearable at the farm, one thing Gill appreciated was the steady supply of fresh tomatoes that always filled the refrigerator.

**44. Taboo**

Though Molly knew Gill didn't like talking about the Sprite Rangers show all that much, it didn't stop her from calling him "Gilligan" from time to time.

**45. Ugly**

Gill wasn't sure what to feel; anger, disgust, and pity swirled around inside of him as Luna huffed, crossed her arms, and said, "So you're marrying that dirty little farmer after all, huh?"

**46. War**

Molly knew he wasn't likely to appreciate it but…really, what was winter without a snowball fight?

**47. Water**

She could beg all she wanted to but Gill refused to budge; he wasn't about to indulge in her silly idea to play in the ocean (and get sand everywhere) when he was perfectly content with his book in the comfort of his cool (sand-less) air-conditioned home.

**48. Welcome**

Molly did have to admit…she did expect a bit of a warmer welcome than the short brusque encounter she received from the mayor's disbelieving son.

**49. Winter**

The church bells rang loud and clear throughout all of Castanet as the town celebrated the new couple's beginning.

**50. Wood**

Even after both she and her own children had grown up, Emma still liked to wander back to the old tree that still stood strong on her parents' property just to see the old initials that had long ago been scarred on the surface along with the shape of a heart.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. :D So tell me! Which one(s) was your favorite? Least favorite?


End file.
